Innocence
by GuardPuppy
Summary: A simple and action focused Boy's love story. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**!Warning!**

**This story contains Boy's Love, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, Male X Male or however you want to call it.**

**Fact is it focuses on two male beings making out, and if you ****don't like**** this, ****don't read**** it!**

There. Someone inspired me to write this. This person will most likely know that~ :D

The very first boy's love fic I decided to upload. Ever. (Also the first I've ever written that far, lol) I don't have much experience in this, so this might seem stiff and unromantic in some places.

I know there are a lot of fangirls out there…. I go crazy sometimes too, but please keep in mind that _**not everyone**_ thinks the way you do. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters used here belong to me. They belong to KoG and I only play around with them.

/Activates Flame shield. On with the story.

* * *

So they ended up like this. After a rather shy kiss the wanderer sat down on Dio's bed, the innocent face bright red. Dio found that a little creepy considering Zero's eyes didn't show any emotion. The wanderer didn't know what to do with his hands and kept them in fists. His whole body was tensed. Although this would not seem much of emotion to any outsider, for Dio it was like Zero was suddenly bursting with emotions. He seemed extremely nervous. Dio had already given in to the fact that he would take the bottom part in this relationship. Zero was a nice and gently being and would never do any harm to anything when it was not necessary, but he also had a very strong will and tend to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. If this didn't mean any harm to innocent beings. Dio also noticed that Zero always sneaked out of his room when grandark fell asleep. Sighing the Leviathan sat next to the wanderer who tensed even more. "… if you don't want to do this, you don't have to." He tried to reassure the smaller demon. Zero shook his head and remained silent. "You still want?"

A nod.

"Alright…" Dio silently said, removing his shirt. He tossed it aside and lied down on the bed, waiting for the wanderer to join him. Only slowly the wanderer turned around, and looked at Dio with his soulless eyes. Dio was the only person he'd let his eyes see. Still the Leviathan seemed a bit uncomfortable whenever their eyes met. "Don't be afraid." Dio sighed. "I won't do anything weird. After all you're top, so you'd be the one doing weird things." Dio grinned, watched as the wanderers blank face got insecure. It was something completely new. That face never showed so much emotion before. Zero came closer, sitting next to Dio. For a moment both remained silent. Hesitating Zero reached out and placed a Hand on Dio's bare chest. A smile crept on Dio's face as Zero looked at him, totally insecure. The leviathan slowly touched the hand on his chest. "It's okay." Dio smiled. He'd never be so gentle with anyone else, but this was Zero and the last thing he wanted was to creep the demon out. Slowly Zero's other hand followed, carefully examining the bare chest in front of him. He didn't know much of love, or how things like this had been done. He never needed the knowledge, but right now he wished he'd have it. He didn't know what to do. His body seemed on fire, but cold at the same time, he was nervous and didn't know the cause. And everytime he met Dio's eyes a weird sensation occurred inside his stomach. It wasn't unpleasant, just distracting.

Dio slowly moved his hand under Zero's shirt and lifted it. The smaller demon cringed when the warm hand of the Leviathan gently touched his chest. Dio didn't move his hand once he had it placed on the center of Zero's chest, feeling his fast heartbeat. He only got a small impression of how nervous the demon was. Slowly Zero took his own hands back and gently placed them on Dio's arm. The rake hand remained on the bed, not even twitching. Dio had absolutely no intention to scare the wanderer. After a while Dio slowly drew his Hand back and sat up. Carefully taking the edges of Zero's shirt and slowly pulled it over the wanderers head. It was strange for him, after seeing Zero without his shirt on some occasions, now being allowed to touch the strengthened body. For the moment Dio would lead until Zero was confident enough to try on his own.

The wanderer never got the impression that Dio was forcing him into something. Although he showed him what could be done, he was extremely careful and never used force. Slowly the smaller hands moved up to Dio's head, knowing the long ears were extremely sensitive. Dio let him touch them, although he flinched a bit when the gently hands made contact with his ears. Instantly Zero took his hands back and tried to find a proper sounding apology. "It's okay." Dio whispered, gently taking one of the wanderer's hands and carefully pulled him close. Their lips met for a second, but when Dio thought the smaller demon would pull away the wanderer parted his lips and Dio's eyes widened with surprise until he closed them and slowly moved his arms around the smaller demon. They buried themselves in a kiss Dio had never experienced before. He didn't want it to stop. But he still had to keep in mind that Zero had no experience in all this, and was most likely confused.

After a long moment they ended the kiss, Zero staring at the taller demon, his eyes as always, devoid of any emotion. Gently the wanderer touched Dio's shoulders and slowly shoved him on his back. He seemed more confident with every move he made and Dio was pleased about that. Soon the hands of the smaller demon got a little more forceful, but still remained careful and gentle.

Zero placed both hands left and right from Dio's head, and currently stood over him. Under normal circumstances Dio would have never allowed anyone to rob him of his domination like this, but this was Zero. He had agreed to let the wanderer be the dominant one when they started this whole relationship a few weeks ago. Up until now no one had noticed, and both made sure no one did.

While Dio was thinking Zero continued to touch the ears of the taller demon. Dio, caught off guard made a small moan. A sound he wished he'd kept to himself. An eerie smile crossed Zero's lips, and +~Dio knew the smaller demon had found a liking to these sounds in an instant and would likely try to get more of them out of the Leviathan.

Dio grabbed the sheets below him as Zero's lips gently touched his neck, following his collarbone. While he was doing so the hands of the wanderer were moving down to Dios pants and unbuckled them. Dio was surprised again. He knew Zero understood the basic concept of sex, but he never thought the wanderer would jump into action right away.

Dio remained still, already excited be the very little Zero had done. As the wanderer succeeded in removing Dio's pants, the Leviathan felt the mood change. Zero seemed frightened for some reason, something Dio had never noticed when it came to the wanderer. Insecure and shy but by no means scared. He couldn't be scared if his main purpose was to defeat Duel.

Zero fought with himself. Usually he would ask Grandark when he wasn't sure about something, but currently he was alone. He had two choices. Trial and error, or asking. He didn't want to try either. Flinched when Dios hand gently brushed down his side. The skilled hand moved to the pants of the wanderer, opened the buckle of his belt. All the time Dio kept listening to the breath of the wanderer, noticed the slight changes. The silent gasp as the Leviathan slowly pulled the pants down and carefully placed his hand between Zero's legs. If he was honest, Dio had never thought that this artificial demon was built like a male. His body and voice gave it away, but that certain part of anatomy remained unseen until now.

Zero stopped moving, still standing on his knees over the taller demon, but founding himself somewhat paralyzed. His whole body seemed to respond to this one single touch and resulted with a feeling that all his strength was suddenly pulled away, leaving his arms and legs shaking. Also he found that it was hard for him to breath. It was as if Dio took away all of his power, the will to fight, the will to continue his search. Everything seemed to vanish, and strangely, he was absolutely fine with it.

* * *

What a horrible way to end a chapter... I know~

Like i said, I don't have much experience with stuff like this, so ... be nice when you write a review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Dio frowned. The reaction Zero just gave him surprised him, but it also proved the fact that the wanderer was a virgin. Down to the last letter. Zeros head sank on Dio's chest. His light colored hair softly touching the exposed skin. The Leviathan felt Zero breathing against his chest, the hot face, the slight shivers. It was as if Zero suddenly lost all strength to move, not even a word or any other sound escaped the lips of the wanderer. Very slowly Dio removed his hand from between Zero's legs. If one simple touch caused such a reaction, Dio knew they wouldn't get far tonight. Zero would be exhausted before anything serious had started.

Slowly Dio placed a hand on the head of his friend, stroking the oddly colored hair in an attempt to calm the wanderer. The same second Dio wanted to ask Zero if he was okay, the legs of the smaller demon gave in and he slumped down on the Leviathan. Dio suppressed a moan as the heavy body of the wanderer pressed down on this certain part of anatomy of the taller demon. "Zero…" Dio whispered breathlessly.

The wanderer didn't move for a long time. He was still shaking and Dio thought that he simply just couldn't get up for the moment. Then, the head slowly lifted. Zero shifted his position, retreating from Dio. As Zero sat up, Dio reached out, firmly grabbing the arm of the wanderer. "Don't you dare to leave me like this." The taller demon threatened. But both knew it was an empty threat. Zero avoided the eyes of his friend, embarrassed that his body reacted like this. He didn't like it when he had no control over his body. He absolutely hated it. Dio sat up, softly touching the shoulder of the wanderer. The head moved in his direction, but Zero's long bangs made it impossible to see his eyes. Dio wondered if he could see anything at all and carefully shoved the strands of hair away and gaped.

The face of the wanderer was still colored in a bright red, but that wasn't what made Dio gape like a child that seen a shooting star for the first time. The strange orange and golden colored eyes, that usually never showed any emotion at all, were looking sad, frightened, confused. Everything at all. So many emotions Dio couldn't place. Emotions he'd never seen on the wanderer.

Zero was still, staring at Dio. His cover was blown. Every emotion he kept to himself, everything he hid behind his stone like face, was now seen by the wanderer. He didn't understand why the wall broke down, why it was so hard to for him to hide his feelings now. And Dio seemed shocked, maybe even scared. Zero felt ashamed. He shouldn't have agreed to something like this in the first place. What would the taller demon think of him? He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. It was as if something inside him forced him to stay quiet. He didn't understand what was happening.

Dio continued to stare, taking in even the slightest change in the face of his friend. The face changed from confused to scared and Dio reached out, placing his hands on Zero's shoulders. The wanderer flinched as the cool claws of the rake hand touched his bare skin, but Dio didn't move. "Talk to me." Dio almost begged, now starting to get a bit scared as well. Something must have been extremely wrong. The wanderer lowered his head and leaned it against the chest of the Leviathan. Dio's face fell when he felt something cool dripping on his skin. "Zero?" He now asked, failing to keep the panic out of his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know…." It sounded like an excuse, but it was the truth. Zero didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't tell. Dio swallowed hard, moving his arms around the smaller demon and kissed his hair. "It… my whole body… I…" Zero stumbled over the words, not finding anything to say that made sense to him. A sigh of relief escaped the taller demon. "Hey, that's okay… stop worrying about it." He felt the wanderer nod, then pulling away. Whatever Dio has expected that could've happened this night, that reaction of Zero was something he would've thought of. The eyes remained full of these strange feelings, and for now, Dio was overly happy that Zero always had the mask on when they weren't alone. No one should be able to see what he had done.

A small smiled crossed the lips of the wanderer as he slowly calmed down. "I apologize for not doing what you expected…" he politely said, pulling his pants back up. Dio leaned forward, stealing a kiss, and tipped the wanderer over. "How about you let me do it this time, and next time we change positions. " Dio suggested.

The moment Zero's back touched the sheets he shook his head. Quickly he got back up, too disturbed to hide any of his feelings right now. Dio smiled. "I was joking. Stop taking everything so serious." The smaller demon bit his lip, closed his eyes and sighed. "This whole Situation made me weary. I need to rest."

Dio lifted an eyebrow. "Like sleeping?" he asked. Zero shook his head. "Do you ever sleep?" More shaking. "I'd die without sleeping." Dio muttered, meeting the eyes of his friend again and noticed the stone like features slowly came back. Dio was happy though. If it happened once, it could happen twice. And maybe he was able to break that stone wall completely. Zero slowly moved his arms around the Leviathan and pulled him close, lowered his head on the magenta colored hair of the demon and closed his eyes. Taking in the soft scent.

Dio yawned, having difficulties to stay awake, and since Zero didn't move, or reacted he assumed the wanderer had fallen asleep. Soon Dio felt his eyes closing and also drifted away into sleep.

It wasn't what he had expected. But it was worth it.

* * *

That wasn't what you expected either eh? :D

I'm terrible xD

Truth is, it was planned to end that way. Although I forgot most of what I wanted to write since I have this habit of thinking up stories without taking notes. Almost all of my stories are in my head without any note. :3

... so... my Stories mostly are based on emotions... so it's extremely hard for me to write Zero like this, still it makes a lot of fun to try out new things :3

Alright, that's it :3

I kept away from certain words. Actually I'm extremely perverted, but… also feel embarrassed very fast… Heh~

This one was a bit influenced by other Fanfictions…. Not completely on purpose, but a little ^^"

Like i said before, I don't have much experience in this. Please be nice :3


End file.
